FatherDoug/Dippy
FatherDoug (Dippy) is currently 13th on the Splegg Leaderboards. He began regularly playing in November-December 2013. He was permanently banned on his previous account - DippyBaby at 1,934,000 in October 2014. He made a new account called FatherDoug and has since got over 2.75 million points. This means he would be currently 4th on the leaderboards if it were not for the ban. He was at his peak in around Spring 2015, then again in late 2015 to 2016. His unique, difficult style has helped him increase in skill and become one of the best players from late 2015-2016, yet also one of the most inconsistent. However, Hive released a post on the forums saying that anyone who was banned for chat offences before mutes were introduced could appeal. Therefore he appealed and was accepted, coming back and getting over 2 million on his original account. This made him the only player to get 2 million points on two accounts. Due to 2 of his YouTube montages getting 700 views, making him the player with the 3rd most viewed montages. He is part of the 1 million destroyers club and is a founder of the International Splegg Association. Playstyle FatherDoug is mostly known for ability to dodge eggs in his own way, often pretending to go one way to trick the enemy by then quickly making a 90 degree turn into the other direction. His close range aim is very good, being able to be very accurate whilst running at his opponents. His 70 fov 1st person attacking style is very unique, but Dippy often tries to make things difficult as a way of improving. He does not often TNT run, only ever to surprise his opponent. He will often not even hold his shovel whilst in sticky situations, but rather just dodge and almost mock his opponents whilst doing so. He will also take almost suicidal risks in order to kill his enemies, by going on fewer blocks if it means killing the enemy maybe easier there but also much more risky. When he was on his DippyBaby account in 2014, he was not particularly good and played Quake Pro 3rd person, but changed as he was taught by Sepulchers and he improved dramatically over a 1 year and a half. Community Image In 2014 Dippy was known for being quite fun and an all around friendly person. However, as he got higher up in skill he realised he did not particularly like specific way people played, especially the lower players. He is liked all-round by the better players in the community, but is known for often telling the truth too much to the lower players when maybe is it better to not say anything, especially those who play long range defensive, calling them 'cowards'. By the lower players, he is known for being controversial. Despite this, FatherDoug is still liked by the majority of the Splegg Community. He held a clan in 2014 called Next Generation Spleggers, gaining over 50 members and another in late 2015 called 'Jesus' Followers Splegg Clan'. He is one of the better old players that are still semi-active in the community. In 2014-15 he often played SG. On one occasion, he was in a call with someone when they asked if they could add Conga to the chat. Unknowingly, he added them whilst the other person in the call DDoSed them whilst they were in the same game. Dippy got blamed for it and therefore many people turned on him and left his clan (NGS) and he abandoned it. It took him a while to get his image back up again which was mainly through increasing his skill. Tournament History Name History DippyBaby: FatherDoug: Category:Player